organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mixa
} |number = 54 |title = The Froggy Biologist |a.k.a. = n/a |weapon = Shoes |element = Anesthesia |position = Member |rank = Recruit |job = n/a |homeworld = Treah (Samohe) |age = 18 |height = 5'3" |original name = Ami }} Mixa is no.LIV (54) in Organization Eternal. Mixa has a lot of moral up bringing which causes her to be a major pain in some cases. Parts of her personality get in the way of the Organization, only time will tell if she'll get killed off. Story On Treah Ami was born a calm, modern world. Both her parents were biologists. Near where she lived there was a pond where she met Mr. Kero. She always feed him and eventually kept him as a pet. At school she did have a very good friend called "Laura" but Mr. Kero's way of life made her happy as eventually she because closer to Mr.Kero then Laura. Some boys at primary school got into a major fight one day and resorted to physical means. Ami scared, tried to break it up and in doing so got a lot of bruises and a lot of pain. It was dealt with but that image was burnt into her mind. Because she was still young, she imitated Mr. Kero and later on was teased and bullied for it. One day some people thought it would be funny to force feed flies to Ami since frogs eat flies and Ami is a frog. Ever since then she could never even look at another piece of meat with out feeling sick. For a while she became emotionally withdrawn until she confessed to her parents what had happened. Afterward, she and her parents were very close. Becoming the Nobody She became a nobody when her parents decided to experiment on Mr. Kero as he as lived so long for his race and wanted to find out why. Ami knew that most animals die when they are used for experiments and pleaded that they wouldn't use Mr. Kero. They didn't listen and the day before the experiments were about to start, the heartless and darkness came. The darkness told her that if she accepted it, she and Mr. Kero would be together for a very long time. Uncontrolable upset, she didn't doubt the words like she would of and gave her Heart to the Darkness and took Mr. Kero with her. Appearance and Personality Fun and playful like a child but smart as a biologist: Being around Mr. Kero so much as a child, she has gained some of his care free and playful nature (as in hopping all day). Unsuprisingly she has learnt a lot about animals by studying from her mother and father as well as creating result graphs, great mental maths and a large vocabulary. Frogish?: As her weapon show, she has strong "back" legs like a frog would. Another example is how she sits. Normally she sits with her hands inbetween her legs but she doesn't do this when she's around new people. Last but not least, if you ever catch her talking to Mr. Kero alone, you'll notice quickly that she ends her sentence with "Kero", the Japanese sound that frogs make. Pacifist?: She's not really a pacifist but she does dislike fighting. She values life and won't kill unless it's needed. Same with dissection: she always make sure that the success rate of finding what she needs is as high as possible so the subjects' life is not wasted (but she never experiments on a frog). With verbal fights, if they're serious, she'll try to stop them as soon as she can. How ever if Mr. Kero is in danger, she'll attack anyone who dangers his safety. In battle, she'll try to knock out the enemy with anesthesia and leave them there or kill them if needed to do so. That way they'll receive as little pain as Maxi can give. Even as a somebody, no one ever saw her get angry, cry yes but never angry. Vegetarian: After the fly event, she can never eat another piece of meat with out getting sick. Instead she has to eat protein tablets on a regular basis (which don't taste good) but she often skipped them. Although her height wasn't badly affected, her body is very weak (e.g having little muscle). Dependent on Mr. Kero: For her, Mr. Kero was the only TRUE friend she ever had and even brought him when she became a nobody. If Mr. Kero were to die, then she would have a mental break down. Skeptical: She has a habit to doubt things and won't believe in them unless she has proof. Shy: Because she was teased/ bullied about how she acts, she doesn't acts frog-ish like she normally does and acts more human, in fear of being laughed at. When opening up to people she does it one by one but even if you are friends, her shyness takes a lot of work to completely get rid off. Naturally she stammers quite a lot. Looks out for others: Despite being shy, she has be brought up to look out for others and their well being. Weapon and Abilities Mixa's Shoes have a special construction in the huge sole that acts as a pump, forcing out anesthesia when enough pressure is applied. There are also two springs hidden in the shoes. When enough pressure is applied, she can jump very high and this gives her kicks extra power as well as the hard metal part at the front, so they really pack quite the punch. Mr. Kero Mr. Kero always looks on the bright side of things and see's lives little problem as another hurdle to get over. He has a very short attention span and is somewhat oblivious to what's around him (eg. walks right into danger.) and thanks to his short attention span, he'll say something and then do his own thing. He might say something dim or might ask what you we're saying (in frog of course). Even in the darkest hour; he never gets down. He is best called "happy-go-lucky". Category:Eternalites